A fluid ejection system, for example, an ink jet printer, typically includes an ink path from an ink supply to a printhead module that includes nozzles from which ink drops are ejected. Ink is just one example of a fluid that can be ejected from a jet printer. Ink drop ejection can be controlled by pressurizing ink in the ink path with an actuator, for example, a piezoelectric deflector, a thermal bubble jet generator, or an electrostatically deflected element. A typical printhead module has a line or an array of nozzles with a corresponding array of ink paths and associated actuators, and drop ejection from each nozzle can be independently controlled. In a so-called “drop-on-demand” printhead module, each actuator is fired to selectively eject a drop at a specific location on a medium. The printhead module and the medium can be moving relative one another during a printing operation.
In one example, a printhead module can include a silicon printhead module and a piezoelectric actuator. The printhead module can be made of silicon etched to define pumping chambers. Nozzles can be defined by a separate substrate (i.e., a nozzle layer) that is attached to the printhead module. The piezoelectric actuator can have a layer of piezoelectric material that changes geometry, or flexes, in response to an applied voltage. Flexing of the piezoelectric layer causes a membrane to flex, where the membrane forms a wall of the pumping chamber. Flexing the membrane thereby pressurizes ink in a pumping chamber located along the ink path and ejects an ink drop from a nozzle at a nozzle velocity. The piezoelectric actuator is bonded to the membrane.